Not Strong Enough Alone
by deathbyHELL02
Summary: The scouts have a new enemy, and their not strong enough to beat them by theirselves, who's the new person?is he there to help or not?and why does he have a tail?
1. New Enemy

Boom! Rocks went flying everywhere and the attack narrowly missed Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter. "That was too close for comfort! Take this you creep! Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter cried. The monster easily dodged and sent another attack back at Jupiter and Moon...it didn't miss. "Ahhhhh!!!!" Sailor Moon and Jupiter went flying into a brick wall, both were severely hurt. "Sailor Moon!! Are you all right? Sailor Moon!? " Jupiter tried to wake Sailor Moon but it was no use._ Where are the others? What's taking them so long? If they don't get here soon we'll die!!_ Jupiter thought as the unknown assailant came towards them grinning.

"Have you had enough you brats? Or do you want to continue?" the monster said slyly.

"I'll never give up! You'll pay!" Jupiter said as she struggled to stand up. "Oof!!" Jupiter fell to the ground unconscious after being knocked hard in the stomach.

"I'll let you two live, for now." The monster said this, and then disappeared without a trace.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Augggh!!! I can't believe this! How can we help Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon if we can't get to them? Why won't these...these THINGS go away!?" Sailor Mars said as she blasted a group of miniature monsters. "They keep replicating!" All of the sudden all the monsters stopped and then disappeared.

"Wha-what? What just happened?? Venus said as they all slowly got up.

"Don't think about it too much, we have to get to Sailor Moon and Jupiter!" Sailor Uranus said as she started running towards Sailor Moon and Jupiter. The others followed closely behind.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Lita! Lita wake up!" Lita groaned and struggled to open her eyes. "What happened?" Raye asked with a concerned look on her face.

Lita tried to sit up but fell backwards and laid on her back, "Ahhh!! My arm!"

"Don't try to move! You two took quite a beating." Amara's deep voice said. Lita turned to see how Serena was doing.

"Where's Serena!?" Lita asked concerned.

"Don't worry, Darien took her since he thought it would be faster than waiting for an ambulance. We called the ambulance for you, it should be here soon." Michelle said coming over "Why don't you try to rest, you're going to need a lot of your strength to recover from this."

"Yes, we'll wait till you two get better before we start asking you questions." Amy said with a sharp look at Raye, who looked like she was about to start 20 questions.

"Right." she said. They heard the ambulance coming and the face of the medical officer was the last thing Lita saw before she passed out.


	2. Recovery The New Fight Begins

"Owwwww, I've got a splitting headache!" Serena mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes and she saw all of her friends, including Lita in a wheelchair with casts on her right arm and left leg. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" she asked. They all turned around since they had been huddling in the corner.

"Serena! You're up! I thought you'd never wake up!" Amy said.

"Yeah, Serena, we thought you'd gone and died on us and not told us." Raye said.

"Raye!" Lita said, "That wasn't nice."

"...Uhh, guys, what's going on? The last thing I remember is getting hit by that monsters attack and then hitting something hard. What went on after that?" Serena asked.

"Well..." Amy started. They then continued to tell her all that had happened since and told her that she and Lita couldn't fight for a while since they were badly hurt. (Lita had a broken right arm, left leg, and 4 cracked ribs. Serena had 2 broken arms, a broken right leg, dislocated shoulder, and a small concussion.) Needless to say, they would take time to heal.

"Don't worry about us, we've got Darien, Amara, Michelle, and Trista to help us fight, we'll be fine, you two just get your rest." Meena said as they walked out the door. A nurse came in and took Lita back to her room.

"Bye Serena!"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
"I'm worried about this new enemy, Luna. I don't know if the scouts can take it. Lita is the strongest of the younger scouts and she got easily beaten. I mean, yes, the older scouts are stronger but I think even they will have a lot of trouble with this one." Artemis said as he and Luna walked down the street.

"You're right, Artemis, the girls all need to train, especially the younger scouts." Luna replied, "...WHAT WAS THAT!?" Luna said as an explosion rocked the city.

"It's the enemy again! Let's go!" Artemis said and they dashed off not noticing someone following them closely.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
"Ah...the whole group is here, minus the two from before." said the monster as Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Venus, Mars, and Mercury showed up.

"Now that we're all here, you're going down you monster!" Uranus shouted.

"Oh, please, call me by my name, Haken." the monster smiled.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather not! Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune cried as she sent her attack towards the monster Haken. He dodged it easily and then sent an attack back and sent Neptune flying into Uranus.

"Ahhhh!!" They both land a few feet away.

"Are you ok?" Uranus asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, that monster is really powerful though, we need to be careful." Neptune said as they got up and went to join back in the fight. This continued on for a while, the monster was just too strong for them, even the older planets were getting thrown around.

"Now, time to die you brat!!" Haken said as it stood over Sailor Uranus, who was only half conscious and lying face down on the ground.

"URANUS!!! LOOK OUT!!" Pluto cried...BOOM!!!


	3. New Fighter

"What the...!?" the monster said as is narrowly dodged an attack from one of the wrecked buildings. Everyone looked to where the attack came from.

"Darn, if I hadn't yawned while shooting that it would have hit...oh well." a person said from the top of a destroyed building. They hopped off and landed next to Sailor Uranus. "Are you ok? Did it graze you at all?" he asked. Uranus looked up and saw a guy with short spiky hair and a piece of cloth wrapped around his head ninja style that had the symbol for flame on int. The hair above the cloth was white and spiky, the part below was black and straight. He had bright blue eyes, and a tail. He was wearing baggy black jeans with flame designs on the bottom, black shoes with flame designs, and a baggy black jacket with flame designs all over it.

"No, it missed..." Uranus fell unconscious, the mysterious guy stood up and looked around.

"Looks like you guys could use some help here...ok, you guys take care of her," he points to Sailor Uranus," I'll take over from here." And with that he turned and faced the monster, flicked his tail and took off his jacket, revealing his black t-shirt with a fire dragon on the back and the kanji for fire dragon on the front. The sailor scouts all got up and went over and huddled by Uranus. Neptune tried to get her up but it wasn't working. The rest were keeping one eye on Uranus and one on the new mysterious guy getting ready to fight.

"I wonder who he is." Pluto said.

"Are you ready to die monster?" the guy said, his voice full of hatred and disgust.

"I think it's you who's gonna die you punk." the monster snarled in reply. The guy laughed.

"We'll see, let's go!" and with that said he charged and a second later the monster was flat on it's back with him standing over it, hand open charging up an energy blast. "Now, die!!" He fired and as the monster was destroyed it yelled," I'm just the beginning! There will be more!" and then the monster was gone.

They guy turned and walked over to the sailor scouts, "Can I take a look at her? I think I can help...all of you." They all just nodded and moved aside. "Her wounds are bad...here," he took out a bag and dumped out 6 beans, "Everybody take one, and make sure she gets one," nodding towards Sailor Uranus. They all just stared at him.

"And what exactly will these beans do?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Well, they're called senzu beans, they will heal you all back to top health." he said.

"All right, guess it can't hurt." Sailor Mercury said and they all ate one. Instantly their power restored and their wounds healed.

"Wow!! I feel great! These are amazing! They even fix broken bones!" Sailor Venus said.

"Yes, they do, now give one to her..." he said in a worried voice as he looked at Sailor Uranus.

"Right." Sailor Neptune said and she put one in Uranus' mouth and made her swallow it. Sailor Uranus woke up and sat up, "What's going on? How did I get healed so quickly?" she asked. Pluto points to the guy and says, "He has these "senzu" beans that heal and restore energy...oh yeah," she turns to the guy, "can we have 2 more? Two of our other scouts got injured badly last fight...and we're going to need their help.

"Sure, here." He said and gave them 2 more then turned to leave.

"WAIT!" Uranus shouted, the guy turned, "what's your name?" she asked.

"It's Sojiro." he replied, then flew away. Uranus stared after him, deep in thought. "Come on," Neptune said, "We have to get these to Sailor moon and Sailor Jupiter."


	4. Meeting In The Park

"Wow! He sounds strong...and hot!" Lita said and they all started laughing as they walked down the street. Amara just smiled and stared off into the sky and saw his face in the air..._Sojiro, I like that name, I wonder what his last name is..._ she thought.

"Hey, earth to Amara? Come in Amara." Lita said.

Amara blinked and turned to Lita, "What?"

"I asked you how old you think he is...what were you thinking about?" Lita said.

"Oh nothing really; probably about 17...that's what I think." Amara said.

"Don't you mean that's what you hope? I think you've got a crush on him Amara!" Michelle said teasingly.

Amara looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about Michelle, I don't have a crush on Sojiro." she said defiantly.

"Ha ha! I think you do, especially after the answer you just gave!! It's written all over your face Amara!" Lita said and they all started laughing again.

Amara started blushing, "Oh shut it you guys!"

"Hey look! She's blushing! Just admit it Amara, you like him!" Raye said laughing.

"Stop it!" Amara said as they reached the parking lot where Amara and Michelle and Trista had parked. Amara ran, hopped on her bike, and sped off.

"Oh you don't think we hurt her feelings do you Michelle?" Amy asked worried.

"No, she's fine, if she's that bothered then she really likes him, she just needs some time to cool off." Michelle said as she and Trista got into their car and pulled away. "See you all later! Take care!" Michelle said as the turned the corner. They all waved, then headed home, not talking, just thinking.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Amara wanders around the park, deep in thought. _Why'd they go and tease me like that...oh well, I'll get them back. I wonder where Sojiro is, does he have a home? I hope so, it's gonna rain tonight._ Amara thought as she stared at the sky. She heard a bird start singing in one of the trees, she smiled.

"That's a cardinal singing, and the other is a blue jay." a familiar voice said. Amara turned around, and standing behind her was Sojiro. "How are you feeling? Did those senzu beans help your two friends?" he asked smiling. Amara stared at him._ How did he know that was me and the others?_

"Yeah...how'd you find out who we are? No one knows..." she said surprised.

"Oh, I matched energy signals...I can sense energy levels, signals, the whole thing. I'm not exactly from around here." he said with a laugh.

"That's cool, say, uh...how old are you? And what's your last name? ...just wondering." Amara said.

"Oh, I'm 17, and my full name is Sojiro Kaneja." he said with a smile, "What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Amara Tenou..." she replied.

"Amara, that's a beautiful name, just like you." He said with a smile.


	5. Hidden Feelings

Amara pulled up the driveway and parked. "Hey." she said as she walked in the door.

"Hey, where were you? You missed dinner." Michelle said looking up from her project.

"Oh I just walked around the park is all," Amara replied looking away," and I got some fast food on the way back."

"Uh huh...and?" Michelle said.

"And nothing, I'm tired I'm going to bed, see you all in the morning." Amara said and went upstairs to her room.

"She's hiding something Michelle." Trista said coming into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, it's nothing important, she'll tell us if she wants to." Michelle replied getting up from the table and washing her hands. "We should head to bed too, it's getting late."  
-----------------------------------------  
Amara laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _Wow, tonight was amazing..._Amara thought as she remembered what had happened at the park..._"Your name is beautiful, just like you." Sojiro said coming up and standing next to her staring into her eyes and she stares back.__  
_

_"Thanks." Amara replied, quickly looking away and watches a flock of birds fly by in the air towards the sunset. Sojiro reached out and touched her cheek and turned her face to him. Amara looked up into his eyes and he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. They both stood there after that and watched the sunset together, Amara in Sojiro's arms and they were both silent, not wanting the moment to end." Uh...I guess I have to go, Michelle and Trista will get worried..." Amara said as she broke the silence.__  
_

_"OK, Do you want to do this again sometime? How about on Thursday?" Sojiro asked.__  
_

_"Sure," Amara said, "Thursday, I'll see you then." Amara turned and walked away with Sojiro staring after her._  
-------------------------------------  
(at Lita's house that same night)  
_one...two...three...four..._Lita thought as she struck her punching bag with kicks and punches._ I've got to get stronger, I can't get beaten again, they need me._ Lita stopped working for a few minutes to take a break and looks at her watch. "WHHAAAT!!! It's 10 already! Wow! I should really pay attention to things more often, I guess I'll work out more tomorrow after school and study buddies." Lita walked out of her training room and went to get ready for bed.  
-------------------------------------  
(at Amy's house that same night)  
_Okay, if I add this and subtract that and then divide by this and then multiply it all by this, I should get the right answer..._Amy thought as she stayed up doing her math homework. "Wow, this is harder than I thought, and a lot of work, I know I'll be explaining this at tomorrow's study buddies to a lot of them!" She said as she finished the problem. "Well, I should call it a night; I don't want to be too tired to think for tomorrow's test." Amy got up and went to brush her teeth, not seeing a shadow pass by and pause by her window, and then move on.  
-----------------------------------  
(outside of Amy's house, by the window)  
A person sneaks up to Amy's window and looks in and sees her walking towards her bathroom. "Good, I'll break in once she's asleep and grab her; she'll never know what hit her!" The mysterious person mutters and smiles as he moves out of the window's line of sight waiting for Amy to go to sleep.  
-----------------------------------  
(at Amara, Michelle, and Trista's house)  
Trista sat up in a cold sweat after the dream she had just woken from. "I have a bad feeling about something, something is gonna happen to one of us scouts...and it's not good." Trista said and got up to wake Amara and Michelle to tell them because they will want to know. She goes to wake Michelle first.

"Are you sure? Something is gonna happen to one of us? And you're pretty sure it's one of the younger scouts too? Michelle asked seriously as they went to wake Amara.

"Yeah, from what I got from the dream, it's one of the younger scouts, though I don't know who yet...and it's gonna happen soon." Trista replied as they walked in to Amara's room. Amara sat up as soon as they came in.

"What's up? Something wrong?" Amara asked getting up out of her bed looking worried/curious.

"Trista had a dream that something bad was going to happen to one of the younger scouts soon. She just doesn't know who or when." Michelle said and Trista nodded.

"Wow, this is bad, first thing tomorrow we go and check on the others, and from then on we keep a close eye on them I say." Amara said.

"Yes, now, let's try and get some sleep. We've got a big few days ahead of us if we're gonna keep an eye on the younger scouts for a while." Trista said as they all headed back to their beds to think about this and get some sleep.


	6. She's Gone!

The sun shines into Amy's empty bedroom and apartment while across town Serena awakes to the same sunlight coming into her bedroom: "AUUUGGGHHHH!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE AGAIN! Mom! Why didn't you wake me up? Now I'm gonna be late again!" Serena said as she ran down the stairs trying desperately to get ready.

"I'm sorry dear, I got distracted making breakfast for you to eat on the way." Her mother replied turning around and checking to make sure that Serena was ready and dressed. "Here are homemade waffles and your lunch." her mother handed them to her.

"Thanks mom! I gotta go!" Serena said as she ran out the door.  
----------------------------  
At school: "Hey Serena!" Lita said running up to her.

"Oh hey Lita! What's up? Do you have anything good in your lunch, I think I lost mine on the way running here and I'm starving!" Serena said with a puppy dogface on.

Lita laughed," Yeah, here, you can have one of my sandwiches and a cookie. By the way, have you seen Amy at all? I haven't seen her all day and it's not like her at all to miss school, she never misses school!"

"No, I haven't seen her either, I wonder what's up. Ii hope she didn't get hurt or anything!" Serena said all of the sudden getting really worried.

"I have an idea, let's get Raye and Meena after school and go to her house and check on her! I'll get Raye and you get Meena and we'll meet up at Amy's house. How's that?" Lita said.

"Ok! I like it; I'll see you later then!" Serena said as the bell rang and they both got up to go to their next classes.  
--------------------------------  
After school by Raye's school: "What! Amy wasn't in school today!? That's not good, let's go!" Raye said. Lita had just told her what was going on. Across town Meena and Serena were running towards Amy's place as well.  
--------------------------------  
At Amy's apartment door: "Hey guys, you made it!" Raye said as Serena and Meena came running down the hall to where Lita and Raye were standing outside of Amy's door.

"We tried knocking but no body answered, we were about to go in." Lita said holding up her key Amy had given them all.

"Ok, sorry we're late, I had trouble finding Meena, she was out walking around." Serena said.

"Sorry, I needed some fresh air." Meena replied.

"Stop arguing guys." Lita said as she unlocked the door and they all went in.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Raye said as they saw a broken window and glass all over the floor.

"AMY! Where are you?" Lita called out.

"GUYS! COME HERE QUICK!" Serena called from the doorway of Amy's bedroom. They all ran to see.

"Oh no!" Meena said as they saw that Amy's room was all messed up and there where pillows everywhere and her bookshelf was knocked over and her mattress overturned.

"We need to call the police right away! I think she's been kidnapped!" Lita said with authority taking over as the leader trying to keep calm.

"Yeah, and lets call Amara, Michelle, and Trista too. We could use their help getting around." Raye said as they left the room and closed it and ran to a phone down the hall since they didn't want to touch anything.  
--------------------------  
At Amara, Michelle, and Trista's house: "What! She's gone missing! That's not good!...Uh huh, right. I get it. Yeah, we'll be there right away!" Amara said and hung up from talking with Lita on the phone.

"What's going on Amara?" Michelle asked worried and Trista came up behind her.

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"Amy's gone missing, she never showed up at school and when they went to her apartment, she didn't answer when they knocked so they went in and they found it wrecked. The window was smashed and in her room the bookshelf was knocked over and her mattress overturned...the police are there right now and the other scouts want us to come over too to help look for any clues." Amara said.

"Alright, let's go then, we don't have a moment to lose!" Michelle said and they all ran to their car and sped off towards Amy's apartment.


	7. Update! OO

Oh geez….it's been forever since I've even been on the sight OO….sorry about that guys. I'm gonna try to get my butt in gear and write more. Don't hate me!!! TT


	8. The Search

ALLLLLrighty then, the next chapter is up! I actually apparently had it written but never uploaded it Oo...oh well, saves some trouble for me. . Hope you like! Oh and I went back and edited all the other chapters. None of the comments and such are there anymore but all typos are fixed ;;;

"Uggh...where am I?" Amy wondered as she woke up. "And why am I tied to this chair?" She looks around for a while trying to see if she knows this place. "Oh no! I'm gonna miss that test in math today! I wonder if the others noticed I wasn't in class today." Amy said noticing a clock that said it was after school hours. "Hello? Anybody here?"

"Yes, I'm here...you don't have to worry you're not alone anymore." a voice said from behind a book shelve. "You're at my little hideout where I go to stay away from my parents...I've been watching you for a while Amy, I believe we were meant to be."

"Who are you?" Amy cried looking towards the bookshelf where she heard the voice.

"I am Zans Quil...and I am in love with you Amy!" Zans said as he stepped out from behind the bookshelf and revealed himself to Amy, all dressed up in a tuxedo.

"Well I don't care; just let…me…go!" Amy struggled against the rope. "I've never even met you before, and I certainly don't like people who kidnap others!" she yelled at Zans.

"Actually we have met before, Amy, my love. It was…sixth grade I believe. You were the brain of the class as always…I was the one who stayed in the back of the classroom and never said a word, letting people walk all over me." Zans said, miffed that Amy didn't remember him. "You kissed me in that game of truth or dare…it was then I started falling in love." Zans had a dreamy look on his face

"I don't remember you ever being so stuck up or ugly!" Amy said her voice full of poison not usually heard from her. "Why didn't you just come up to me after a school day instead of kidnapping me…I have a life, unlike you!" Amy spat at Zans. "Though I admit I still wouldn't have agreed to going out with you or anything like that."

Zans stepped back, surprised at Amy's response. "B-but…I haven't even said anything…is there anyway I can get you to change your mind?" He stammered, searching his mind frantically for something to do.

"NO! I want you to let me go and then leave me alone Zans! Even if you don't I'm sure the police will find this place eventually, you can't keep me here forever...I'll scream, yell, whatever it takes to get the police to notice me. You're in big trouble, I know my friends are worried sick about me and they will do whatever they can to find me, and then you're in for a butt kicking!" Amy said, the only thing holding her back from jumping on Zans and beating him up was the ropes, she was quite mad.

"But the police will tell my parents!!! Please Amy, if I let you go will you not tell the police it was me? PLEASE?" Zans got on his hands and knees and begged. "Please Amy! I'll let you go! I'll never bother you ever again! I'll do anything! Just don't tell the police! Or my parents!"

Amy's eye twitched in her anger, "No, I'm telling them no matter what, you kidnapped me. That is against the law! Though I promise not to let my friends beat you up if you let me go right now…" Amy glared down at him, "That position is so like you, always begging for mercy from somebody, even back in sixth grade, you were always begging at the feet of the bully's who always picked on you. I would have felt sorry if you hadn't deserved it…maybe. Now untie me now!"

----------------------------------

Outside at Amy's apartment:

"Amara, what's going on?" a voice called out

Running up to the door of the apartment building Trista, Amara and Michelle stopped as they heard the person call out and turned around. "Sojiro! What are you-?" Amara stammered as Sojiro ran up to them. "One of our friends is missing, she was kidnapped. We came to help search."

"Can I help in any way? Drive around people?" Sojiro asked, his voice laced with concern as he stared into Amara's eyes.

Michelle spoke up, "If you want, we're heading up to Amy's apartment right now, we could use all the help we get." At Sojiro's nod they all ran upstairs.

----------------------------------

In Amy's apartment:

"Hey guys were here." Michelle said as the foursome walked into the room where police were bustling around

Lita turned around, "You're here! We were just about to go outside and start searching the area…you came just in time." everyone goes outside and split into groups and start searching.

"Do you think she's anywhere nearby?" Serena asked Amara

"Probably not, kidnappers usually take their victims far away." she replied

-------------------------------

A few hours later:

As Lita, Michelle, Raye, and Darien walk around in the woods in the park that's about 2 miles from Amy's apartment, Ray all of the sudden stops.

"What is it Raye?" Darien asked as the rest of the group stopped as well.

"I…thought I heard something from over in that direction." she points to the left

"Well…let's check it out!" Lita said and they ran in that direction for a little ways before they came upon an old shack. "What is this?"

Suddenly they heard screaming from inside

"AMY!!!" they all shouted at once and ran to find the door.


End file.
